bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Compassion Crashin'/Commentary
Tim Hodge: (gasps) It's raining outside. Welcome, Penguins! fans. Rob Corley: Hello, this is Rob Corley. And, uh, I was the director for this episode of 3-2-1 Penguins!, Compassion Crashin'. And I have with me here, Mr. Tim Hodge: Tim Hodge, who was executive producer on this one. Um, our writer lives in Florida and couldn't be with us today, David Murray. Um... Rob Corley: Yeah, Dave did a great job on the script. Tim Hodge: Yeah, um, now what--you've directed three episodes, right, or just the two? Rob Corley: Three. Tim Hodge: Three. And that--your first one you did was More is More. What did the--was this the second or the last one you directed? Rob Corley: I believe this was the last one. Tim Hodge: Okay, so you had a lot of--Another volcano! Rob Corley: Another volcano. Yes, very popular in Big Idea, uh, Penguins! episodes. Tim Hodge: Yes, this is the--I think I may have suggested this one to David. Rob Corley: I'm not surprised by that. Tim Hodge: Well, the Bible verse talks about pouring vinegar on soda, which is really cool that that's in the Bible. Rob Corley: Yeah, yeah. Tim Hodge: And-- Rob Corley: And the one thing that you can relate to vinegar and-- Tim Hodge: Is making a-- Rob Corley: Is making a volcano. Tim Hodge: For science fairs, yeah. Rob Corley: Yeah, everybody's done it, I did it. It's probably one of the one science projects I remember doing and loving. Tim Hodge: Oh. Yeah, we could still do it. I cleaned out my sink drain using-- Rob Corley: Oh, it works? Tim Hodge: It works better--yeah, you pour vinegar down your--oh, baking soda down your stuck drain and then, um, a bunch of, um, vinegar on top of the baking soda, and it kinda eats out the--whatever, the grease and stuff, and then, pour some boiling water after it. Rob Corley: Okay. Tim Hodge: And it's a lot better on the environment than harsh chemicals. Rob Corley: It's much safer, yes. I have to try that. Tim Hodge: You should. But of course, I'm sure your drains never get clogged. Rob Corley: No, they don't. They're pristine. Yeah. Tim Hodge: See, we use the volcano to hide her face. Rob Corley: We had to, yeah, we had to hide it behind the volcano. Tim Hodge: Now, do you remember who storyboarded this? It was--Todd Carter work on this one? Cuz that-- Rob Corley: Todd--no, Todd didn't, uh, he wasn't a storyboard artist on this one. I think it was Larry Sho. Tim Hodge: Larry Sho. Rob Corley: Larry Sho from California. Tim Hodge: Uh-huh. Rob Corley: And then, um, who else do we have? Tim Hodge: That's okay, you put me on the spot in the last episode, I decided to do the same thing to you. Rob Corley: It's been a little while. Tim Hodge: Yeah, now this is the only episode where we have a, the, um, the stormy sky outside, to make it look overcast. It's usually either a sunny sky or, um, starfield, you know, for nighttime. Day or night. But this one, we had the extra, and I think we borrowed that from Wizard of Ha's. Rob Corley: The background. Tim Hodge: I wanted to grab the stormy sky from that. Rob Corley: There's something interesting here, I know that there's a--the way the grappling hand comes out of the ship. Tim Hodge: Yeah, the galeezel thing? Rob Corley: The galeezel, yes, the galeezel arm? Tim Hodge: Yeah? Rob Corley: Does it grab--it's supposed to grab them behind? Tim Hodge: It is. Rob Corley: But in this episode, I don't know if we-- Tim Hodge: It grabbed Jason from the front. Rob Corley: It grabbed him from the front. Tim Hodge: That was a--that was, uh, something different, I don't know if it makes a difference or not. Tony Bancroft, um, storyboarded that. Rob Corley: He sure did. Tim Hodge: He'd--now I remember, cuz I saw those boards and I realized that was the first one he storyboarded, and I saw that like, obviously Tony hasn't worked on the show before. Rob Corley: That's right. Yes. Tim Hodge: But then, we thought, it works. Leave it. Rob Corley: It's like, why change it? We don't wanna have, you know, having backing into the room, unless he was carrying something against the door. Tim Hodge: Yeah, yeah. Rob Corley: Compassion Crashin'. Tim Hodge: I love the way this works, with the dark and the-- Rob Corley: Mm-hm. Tim Hodge: We kinda cheated, now, usually, you have a character with the whites of his eyes, you can kinda make that whites glow, but we had to put little lights on their eyes. Rob Corley: So the, you know, the designs were, um, were the props and everything was-- Tim Hodge: Was it Mark Macdonald? Category:Commentaries Category:Transcripts Category:3-2-1 Penguins! Commentaries Category:Research